Wood-type golf club heads have heretofore undergone many improvements, and various proposals have been made in order to increase carry distance. For example, in JP 2014-79447A, a thick-walled portion is provided in the sole portion, and the center of gravity and lateral moment of inertia of the head are adjusted.
However, it is not easy to adjust the position of the center of gravity and the lateral moment of inertia through thickness adjustment of the sole portion, and there are calls to, in particular, increase the lateral moment of inertia through thickness adjustment. The present invention was made in order to solve the above problem, and an object of the invention is to provide a golf club head in which the lateral moment of inertia can be increased through thickness adjustment of the sole portion.